


Good Boy (s)

by Soreyy



Series: My Pegoryu ass can't stop thinking about these boys [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling, Dogs, Fluff, I love him, M/M, Phantom thieves chat, Ryuji is a shiba inu, Sleeping Together, Sweet, That's it, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soreyy/pseuds/Soreyy
Summary: Akira finds an instagram account of Ryuji the Shiba and Instantly thinks of someone.





	Good Boy (s)

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo guys I'm here again with this dumb idea dksbnabs some weeks ago I found out about a shiba inu called Ryuji AND I NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT SKDBSH so here you have it, 600 words that took half a month just for this, enjoy pls 
> 
> ALSO Y'ALL WITH INSTAGRAM.... go follow Ryuji, if you like seeing pics of dogs, his @ is ryuji513, so yeah that!! Now to the fic
> 
> EDIT: THIS NOTE IS LONG BUT i forgot to mention that, yes, mishima is on this chat because idk.. he's almost part of the team and all, and so they might have included him. Or they have like another main chat, idk. Just clearing this up ^^;

"Holy shit, Ryuji, come see this"

Ryuji, who was laying with his head using Akira's lap as a pillow, sat up to get next to the black haired. "What's it?" He says, shifting better. He glanced at his boyfriend's phone, who was on some sort of instagram account with lots of pics of a fluffy Shiba Inu.

"Ah! What a cute shiba, he looks like a good boy!"

Akira chuckles, and grins slyly. He looks at Ryuji and says "And he has a very fitting name for that" Ryuji tilts his head at that, and asks "Hm? What's he called? 'R..ry-"

" _Ryuji_ " Akira answers grinning at Ryuji. Instantly the blonde's cheeks redden and his face perks up. His small eybrows also rise in surprise. Akira can _almost_ see little shiba ears perking on Ryuji's head. Akira wonders if the sight is the projection of heaven on earth itself because _goddamit_ it's too cute.

"W-What the h-hell!" Ryuji says looking away, blush crepping on his cheeks "Why would that be a good name for him..."

"Because I know another very good boy named Ryuji..." Akira says, leaning more into his boyfriend speaking into his neck.

Ryuji flinches at the contact, but accepts it. "Gh.. i'm totally not as good as him" he says sighing and pouting. It makes a pout on Akira's face too.

"Hm even though he looks like a very good dog and deserving of that name, the Ryuji I love more is here next to me" he says, kissing the blonde's cheek, and when he looks like still unbelieving, he kisses him in the lips. Ryuji kisses back tenderly after a few moments. Akira speaks after.

"So, but do you wanna see more pictures of that shiba? And then we can play some videogames. Or whatever you want." he squeezes the other boy's hand gently.

"Hell yeah man!!" He says smiling brightly. Akira can easily imagine a tail wagging, with how suddenly excited Ryuji is. They lay dow on the bed tangled in each other, looking at the photos on Ryuji's account.

### #

Ryuji (the human) ended up falling asleep though. Akira on his phone while Ryuji slept using his boyfriend's chest as a pillow, snuggled to him, drool forming by the corner of his mouth. 

A bit bored with his phone, Akira turned his attention to Ryuji, reaching to pet the blonde's head. Then an idea caught on him. He grabbed his phone and took a selfie of the situation, focusing more on the boy asleep. Then he downloaded a photo of Ryuji the Shiba sleeping and opened the phantom thieves chat and started typing:

 **To: hewwoweawegonnasteawurheaet squad**  
**にゃkira sent 2 photos**  
**にゃkira:** guys look at this good boy  
**les☆bi☆ANN:** DIGHAGJ NO YOU GUYS CAN'T BE THIS CUTE  
**makoto done w yall shit:** He does look like a shiba inu...  
**lobsters appreciator:** Impressive. I'd like to draw that if you two are comfortable with it.  
**memegane:** man these tell the difference memes are getting hard  
**smol moon:** Ah! I follow that Ryuji account ajhsjs they're cute... you lucky, Akira!  
**にゃkira:** yes yusuke I'd be happy with that lol I'll ask Ryuji when he's awake.  
**にゃkira:** and I'm aware, mishima. Meeting Ryuji was the best event in my life I'm so thankful  
**♡Haru♡** Oh, Akira-kun! Ryuji is indeed a very good boy, you two are gonna be very happy together (⌒▽⌒)☆  
**にゃkira:** thanks Haru ;)))

Akira put his phone aside and smiled. He looked again at Ryuji's pretty sleeping face, and kissed his forehead. He spoke softly. "See, Ryuji... don't look down at yourself. You are amazing and loved.." Then Akira adjusted himself and slept at his boyfriend's side.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed hehe as always comments are very appreciated always, pls tell me what you think! If you want! Or general feedback. Anyways see u again when I come up with something other skhsjs bye


End file.
